


Humanfell

by KNcombat



Series: We can be together [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, M/M, Warning the writer is very lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNcombat/pseuds/KNcombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, this is my first time trying to write a story.<br/>I just had this idea one day so I started writing this.<br/>Please understand that I'm not good at English so comment for the wrongdoings that I do.<br/>And I'm going to add tags as I progress through the story and I'll be probably updating the work once per two weeks.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>And stay determined</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth : HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
Monsters were weak, due to their weak body.  
However the king of monsters absorbed a human child's soul.  
The monsters were victorious.  
The king sealed the humans underground with a magic spell.  
Five years later...  
Mt. EBOTT 2015  
The king forbid all monsters from climbing the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first time trying to write a story.  
> I just had this idea one day so I started writing this.  
> Please understand that I'm not good at English so comment for the wrongdoings that I do.  
> And I'm going to add tags as I progress through the story and I'll be probably updating the work once per two weeks.  
> Enjoy!  
> And stay determined


	2. Lost Memories

"Dad, you can forgive them!" "No, (...). The humans are so dangerous. They will start the second war." I can not remember his name. My dad's name. And his face is fading too...

"Dad, even the worst can person can change, if they just try!", I was trying to persuade him. I knew he wouldn't change his mind but it didn't matter. But he slammed the table with anger. "You're so naive. (...), you need to learn the truth. If your mom hadn't believed that then she, ... she'd be here with us." He's talking about my mother. She died from the war. She was trying to protect someone by sacrificing her, but the memories about her getting blurry. I wish I could have those memories back to comfort me.

"Let's, just talk about this later (...)." I left the room. The room that used to have two chairs with flowers around them. Although only one remains now... As I left the room I met her.

"Prince (...), the hero of the human race." She was just teasing me. I shouldn't have been angry at her. "(...)! You know this isn't funny. They deserve to be given a second chance.." "And let them to be given a second chance to win? So many lives will be lost, again." "..." "The barrier must be kept safe for the sake of both races."

"They were just frustrated. They're all kind, in their souls just like you." She was laughing like she had heard a bad joke. "One human doesn't represent the whole race." "I know, but ..." "Listen to our father, 'you need to learn the truth'." I know she's right, but I couldn't accept it.

"You just don't understand." I don't want to watch my memories anymore, but something's not letting me close my eyes. I ran out of the house. It was a beautiful day outside. Buttercups were in full bloom. I couldn't think what I should do. Than suddenly a voice made me wake up from my gawking.

"PRINCE (...) YOUR MAJESTY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BY STANDING THERE? COME HERE AND JOIN THE PICNIC!" "Oh, hi (...). I'm just not in the mood to relax" "OH, that's a pity.... STILL IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY, YOUR MAJESTY MIGHT CHANGE YOUR MIND!" I wish now I could have changed my mind back that time. "hey (...). mabye the prince (...) is..." "(...), DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT LINE!" ",,,  _fur_ strated by your furless bones." Moaning sounds were coming from the table. But (...) was there, with a proud look(okay is that a proud look? I don't know).

"Oh my god (...), please stop it. You're tearing our souls apart." It was (...) standing beside me. "welp, at least there is someone who finds my puns  _humarous_." "(...), STOP IT!" And the echoes of laughter was the end of it."

* * *

 

It's still dark. Looks like I'm dead now. Mabye I can meet my mother now?

However there was a light descending from above.

"Asriel, you must stay determined. You are the future of the monsters and humans. You must break the barrier and save them all." I was trying to reply him, but there was no sound coming from my lips.

'Who are you?', yet he understood.

"My name is John, John H..."

* * *

 

"Mom, the monster is alive!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG  
> This is horrible more than I think  
> I have written this in notebook(is it textbook or notebook?) so I didn't think how it would look like in this site.  
> This looks so bad :C  
> Please, Please I'm begging you to comment for me to change grammar errors and improvements to make my chapter look better.  
> I will be accepting both the good and bad.


	3. The Ruins

A voice replied from the cell phone. “Good, then can you bring them home?” “Yes, mom.” “Okay, I love you Frisk.” “Me, too.”  
Click, as the call ended.

Asriel was lying on a bed of flowers. He was staring into the sky, but his view was blocked by a thin lay of gray mist. It was the hole in the top of the room. and he couldn’t see how deep it was from the barrier.

“Oh, you’re awake now.” The same voice that was talking on the phone, was speaking to him. The voice’s owner was a girl, who had brown hair, with brown eyes matching her hair. He was confused to see a human being kind to him.  
But she didn’t gave him time to recollect his thoughts.

“Is that locket important to you?” She was giggling by his reaction. “What, ...?”  
He looked down at his hands(or paws, doesn’t matter), which are clutching a pair of lockets tightly.

He was embarrassed by his actions, since he didn’t remember having these. He just put them away in his jacket’s left pocket.

“By, the way what’s your name?”

“Uh, my name is Asriel.”

“Asriel, that‘s a great name. My name is Frisk.”

“Frisk... Why do I have a feeling I had knew your name for a long time. But let‘s get out of here first.”  
He tried to stood up, but he fell right away. He collapsed into the flower bed again.  
“Oww, what?” He turned and looked at his left ankle. It had swollen up badly.  
“Looks like I twisted my ankle from the fall., I can‘t go anywhere in this state.” “Actually, I can help with it.”  
Frisk lowered her hands to his left foot. She gently touched his ankle.  
“Monster injuries are different from human injuries. There is nothing can be done while here.” He shook his head to intend Frisk to stop it.

But her hand emitted green light. “How?” Asriel asked. The ankle returned to the normal state. “I thought most humans couldn’t do magic.”

“Most doesn‘t mean All." She was correcting him. “I can only do healing magics. So if you're ready, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To, our home of course. Mom is baking a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. And besides, there isn‘t any safe place for you except there.” He knew it was true, there weren't any alternative options for him. He stood up, and followed her. They went out of the room and entered a room with a switch and a several pressure plates on the floor.

“This is new, I haven‘t seen them.” He was looking at the new decorations with astonishment. “New? Oh, these had been installed to stall monsters.” She was pulling down the switch. “It’s only for capturing monsters.” The door had opened with a loud rumbling.

They had got out of the opened doorway to see another purple room. “Welcome to the ruins, Asriel. You sound like you have been here before?”  
“I don‘t recognize this place that much. It’s so different since the last visit.” He was looking around the room. The colors were so different. The ceiling, the walls, and the floor were all purple, and the road was magenta. The road split into two, one heading forward, and the other leaded to the right.

“Where does that leads to? I haven‘t seen it before.” He asked, pointing in the room ahead.

"That goes to the village. We didn't have much space to accommodate everyone, so we had to dig into the walls to create houses." She explained. "Interested in paying a visit? There is no one left here."

"Well, it would be fun to look into someone's house." He stepped forward. "You know, it is rude to look into someone's house without permission." informing him, as Frisk followed him into the next room.

* * *

 

The houses were all purple as the same as the colors around it, just having a simple design. A doorway and two windows, one next to the door and the other one on the second floor. Asriel was dissapointed, because he had heard humans had at least some sense of building. These houses had only the same color, without any changes. As if Frisk read his mind, Frisk told him "We weren't left with much building materials. There weren't any options."

Asriel entered a house that was on his left. The interior was dumb as the exterior. Only a table in the middle of the living room(IF you count it as one), few chairs along with it, and a staircase on the left corner.

"Are the houses all the same like this?" Asriel asked as he touched the table to determine what is the table made out of. "Yeah, they're all the boring same."

Asriel noticed a small picture frame lying on the table. He turned it backsides to find a family picture on it.

"Whose is this?" Asriel was looking at a handsome man with black hair in the picture.

"They are the Takeshi family." Frisk replied. It had been only two years after the incident, so she could still remember it.

"People killed them because they supported the monsters. Then, everyone blamed them for us being trapped down here." Asriel was irritated after hearing that.

"I'm sorry to hear that.", Asriel laid down the picture on the table. He didn't thought the humans hated the monsters that much.

" 'The past is in the past. We need to live on forward.', it's what my brother always said. So let's go to our home and have some pie my mother is baking." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if my writing skills are improving or not.  
> sad :(
> 
> Anyway it might be late  
> but  
> Happy Birthday Undertale!
> 
> OKAY, I was lazy last week, I noticed I didn't put the end of this chapter,  
> so I updated it this week. Sorry;


End file.
